Phonological awareness and processing deficits reflect the core deficit in dyslexia. Even for individuals without dyslexia extensive research conducted under the auspices of The National Institutes of Health presents strong evidence that success in reading and spelling is directly correlated with phonological awareness and phonological processing ability. Phonological awareness is the knowledge that words are comprised of individual sounds that can be manipulated, i.e. a sensitivity to the sound structure of language. Phonological processing deficits refer to problems in processing oral or written language due to a lack of sensitivity to the sound structure of language. The objective of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of a software tool to help identify kindergarten through second grade children who are likely to experience academic failure due to phonological processing deficits. This assessment tool should be of considerable use to language and reading specialists and classroom teachers for the purposes of l. Identifying individuals who are likely to experience academic failure due to phonological processing deficits: 2. Measuring the relative strengths and weaknesses of an individual student or class of students for the purpose of planning appropriate intervention and curriculum activities; and 3. Providing baseline and follow-up criterion-referenced measures to evaluate the effectiveness of instructional methods. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed assessment tool should be widely used by classroom teachers and learning specialists in the assessment of all children and particularly those with language-based reading disabilities. It will fulfill the need for a software-based, cost- and time-effective assessment tool that will enable educators to easily customize classroom reading instruction and remedial programs. An Internet-based version of the assessment tool will provide parents an affordable and easily-accessible screening tool to help determine when to seek professional services for their child and will provide parents with information about how to contact professional organizations that offer appropriate referral services.